Una Batalla Épica
by Some Certain Silvertounge
Summary: Los hermanos Uchiha, Madara e Izuna, se encontraban entrenando para aumentar sus poderes, pero al llegar a los limites de terreno con el Clan Senju, una feroz pelea se dasto. Lo interesante esque el fuerte y temido Hashirama Senju fue domado por Madara.


**Hola mundo del fanfiction! Pues bueno, ahora les traigo un MadaHashi, si, no se equivocan, Madara seme, Hashirama uke. Este es un fic colectivo que hicimos mi hermana "Otaku_Madara94" y yo nwn.**

En fin, esperamos les guste nwn y comenten.

-

Era una noche, oscura y nublada; Las estrellas no se divisaban y el frió les acosaba, haciéndolos temblar fuertemente, mas ellos no podían hacer más que abrazarse y compartir el calor de sus cuerpos. El mayor abrazaba fuertemente a su pequeño hermano, mientras que él le correspondía el abrazo, temblando y con la piel mas pálida de lo normal.

—¡Uchiha! ¡Esto es tú culpa! -Exclamó el mayor de los Senju, con la voz casi afónica producto del frio. Los hermanos Senju, se encontraban a solo unos metros de los Uchiha, quienes no hacían más que mirarles con desprecio.

Tal vez te preguntes ¿Que ha ocurrido aquí? La cosa fue algo inesperada para ambos adversarios, Senju y Uchiha, fue un terrible dolor de cabeza para los cuatro, y ahora, se encontraban maldiciéndose entre ellos.

—Hmp -El mayor de los Uchiha solo dio ese pequeño sonido como respuesta, importándole poco lo que le decía el Senju.

—Izuna ¿Qué quieres hacer con ellos? -Sería raro ver a Madara preguntarle eso a su querido hermano menor, pero, debajo de la máscara de completa tranquilidad de Izuna, se escondía un ser que podía llegar a ser temible si se le provocaba. Siendo casi o poco más cruel que su hermano mayor.

El joven calló por unos momentos, cerrando los ojos con fastidio. Los Senju esperaban, con algo de temor, la respuesta del joven Izuna, el cual, solo se encontraba tranquilo... Demasiado tranquilo, seria la forma correcta de decirlo. Ambos Senju se encontraban serios y mirando a sus enemigos con cautela.

—Solo quiero dormir y no quiero que me molesten. -Fue lo que respondió el pequeño Uchiha, sorprendiendo a todos por su respuesta ya que esperaban algo más... mortal o algo por el estilo. Tobirama suspiró, también estaba cansado ¿Y cómo no estarlo? Después de todos los sucesos que ocurrieron, no es de esperarse.

Para sorpresa de los mayores, ambos hermanos quedaron completamente dormidos en la incomodidad del piso. Cortos minutos pasaron y los mayores no paraban de mirarse el uno al otro, reflejando odio y competencia en su mirar, retándose mutuamente y sin hacer caso a su alrededor. Ambos rivales se miraban y se miraban a los ojos, sin temor hacia el opuesto, durando así por más de diez minutos, hasta que el mayor de los hombres, rompió el tenso silencio creado.

—Voy a bañarme...-Dijo Hashirama, levantándose de su lugar

—Como gustes -El Uchiha solo cerró los ojos, pensando en los acontecimientos recientes. Suspiró, estaba cansado, al abrir los ojos de nuevo, miró a su hermano. Sin pensarlo mucho, se quitó la camiseta, bajando el cierre de esta y procedió a colocarla encima del cuerpo más pequeño.

—¿Cómo fue que esto paso, Izuna? -Murmuro al adolescente dormido, mientras se sentaba a su lado y colocaba la cabeza de su hermano sobre su regazo para que descansará mejor. El Uchiha cerró los ojos, organizando mejor sus ideas y recordar el por qué de todo lo que ocurrió horas antes...

Los hermanos Uchiha luchaban vigorosamente entre ellos, no había compasión por parte de ninguno, no había rastro de piedad en los ojos de ambos. El mayor mantenía cerrado su puño, el cual, parecía ser su única arma en esos momentos. Parecía ser un combate cuerpo a cuerpo, una batalla a sangre fría, una guerra entre el par de hermanos que se miraban con ojos aterradoramente fríos y rojos. Izuna, cuidadosamente, calculaba la distancia entre él y su hermano; Ambos pararon su lucha durante unos segundos, mas esta tranquilidad momentánea, fue rota por el menor que sin aviso previo y a una velocidad increíble, se encontraba ahora a las espaldas del mayor, quien sorprendido, solo atinó a cruzar los brazos contra su pecho y rostro, evitando así el menor dolor en su cuerpo. Pero, más sorprendido quedó cuando vio que había sido engañado por el menor, y eso no fue más que un genjutsu del mangenkyo de su hermano; En menos de nada, Madara se encontraba arrodillado en el suelo y con las manos en el estomago. Estaba en un dolor, hasta que el menor le habló.

—Lo siento, Madara. -Se disculpó el menor sonriente y con una mano tras su cabeza, acción que molestó al mayor quien no paraba de mirarle molesto y con sus manos aun sobre su abdomen.

—Oh vaya... parece que quemaron nuestro bosque, hermano. -Dice burlón Tobirama, mirando a los Uchiha que se encontraban entrenando en su bosque y parecía ser que gran parte de los arboles estaban ardiendo.

—Nunca se miden en sus peleas, Madara -Habló la cabeza del Clan Senju, mirando el desastre que habían hecho ambos hermanos.- Tobirama, encárgate -El menor asintió y con unos sellos de manos logro que de su boca saliera un chorro de agua, extinguiendo todo rastro de fuego.

—Ahora ¿Qué los trae por aquí? -Preguntó el menor de los Senju mientras Madara se levantaba, aun sosteniendo su abdomen.

—Y pensar que es tu hermano menor, Uchiha -Dijo con sorna el menor de los Senju, mientras los ojos rojos del Uchiha mayor lo miraban amenazantes.

—Lo sentimos, estábamos entrenando. No sabíamos que este fuese su terre...-El menor no terminó de hablar, ya que fue interrumpido por Madara.

—Lo que hagamos o dejemos de hacer, no es asunto suyo, Senju. -Respondió Madara a ambos hermanos que solo le miraron con molestia. Tobirama estuvo a punto de responder, pero, al igual que con los Uchiha, el mayor de los Senju interrumpió su hablar.

—Uchiha, tienes razón. Lo que ocurra en sus vidas no tiene porque importarnos a nosotros, pero, al poner sus asquerosos pies sobre nuestro bosque, nosotros estamos en todo nuestro derecho de reclamarles. -Dijo sereno el moreno- Si no es mucho pedir, retírense antes de que me moleste "O peor, que mi padre se moleste". -Pensó algo temeroso Hashirama.

—Me importa una mierda, no me interesan los límites entre su territorio y el nuestro -El sharingan del Uchiha comenzó a girar, tomando una forma interesante para el Senju.

—¿Es necesaria una pelea, Madara? -Preguntó un tanto hastiado el Senju. De por sí, iba a ser un dolor de culo tratar de explicarle a su padre lo que había pasado con esa sección del bosque del clan, por no decir, la explicación que le tendría que dar si es que tuviese que pelear contra ambos Uchiha junto con Tobirama.

—No veo necesario hacer esto -Murmuró tranquilo, mas nunca perdiendo de vista los movimientos del mayor.

—Hermano, vamos. Tenemos que enseñarles a estos Uchiha a respetar los límites entre un clan y otro -Dijo el menor mientras miraba con la pelea en los ojos al menor de los Uchiha.

—Tobirama, tenemos que... -No término su hablar ya que su hermano hizo oídos sordos a lo que estaba a punto de decirle y en su lugar, se movió a una velocidad rápida hacia el Uchiha menor.- ¡Tobirama, no! ¡Basta! -Exclamó el moreno, viendo con terror como se daba una lucha intensa entre los menores, como el pequeño Izuna, hacia sellos con las manos y expulsaba fuego por la boca, quemando aun mas arboles. A Hashirama no le dio tiempo de hablar ya que el Uchiha mayor, estampó su puño contra su rostro, haciéndolo caer de espaldas al suelo y completamente cabreado. Madara estuvo a punto de darle otro golpe, pero, Senju de un movimiento rápido, le devolvió el puñetazo, seguido de una fuerte patada en el abdomen, haciendo que Madara se llevara de nuevo el brazo hacia la zona agredida. Pero, eso no impidió que Madara continuase con su lucha contra su enemigo mortal, Senju Hashirama. La pelea se hacía algo tensa y parecía ser que el bosque se encontraba más que irreconocible, lo que agobiaba aun más al mayor de los Senju.

—¡Concéntrate! -Gritó el Uchiha al momento de ver distraído a su rival, incrustando su rodilla contra el estomago de Hashirama.

—Ugh -Un gemido de dolor escapo de los labios de Hashirama, mientras que desaparecía en una bomba de humo.

—¡¿Qué? -El verdadero Senju apareció detrás de Madara, dándole una patada en la espalda, lanzándolo lejos hasta terminar contra un árbol.

—Desgraciado -Murmuró antes de correr para arremeter contra el moreno, sacando un par de shurikens en el proceso y lanzarlas. Para mala fortuna del Uchiha, estas se clavaron en una raíz que había aparecido para proteger al Senju.

El bosque ardía en unas peligrosas llamas, de las cuales, no paraba de salir un incomodo humo, lo que hacía que Hashirama se asustara aun mas.

—"¡Mierda! Es obvio que mi padre ya vio las llamas y el humo" -Los Uchiha seguían luchando contra los Senju, intercambiando puños, lastimándose mutuamente, compartiendo el sudor de sus cuerpos, haciendo que sus pieles brillaran y sus ropas se encontraran completamente ceñidas como una segunda piel. Los cuatro se encontraban jadeantes y sin mas energías para seguir, pero, su orgullo les hacia mantenerse en pie y no abandonar aquella gloriosa batalla. Los menores se miraban entre si, al igual que los mayores. Estuvieron a punto de atacarse por enésima vez, pero, grande fue la impresión de todos cuando una impetuosa lluvia arrasó con todo a su paso, apagando lentamente las llamas que había por doquier, y peor, empapando a los cuatro que tan solo atinaron a mirarse entre ellos. Eso no les iba a detener, claro que no, aun con la lluvia nublándoles la vista, se miraron hostilmente, pero, no les dio tiempo de pensar dado el hecho de que hubo relámpagos acompañando a la lluvia y un fuerte viento.

—"Maldición, parece ser un diluvio". -Pensó Izuna y sin más, los cuatro sin pensarlo dos veces, se refugiaron entre los árboles, hasta que la fuerte lluvia cesara.

Todo se encontraba tranquilo, tanto los Senju como los Uchiha yacían completamente empapados de sudor y la lluvia. Madara e Izuna se encontraban pegando la espalda contra la corteza de un árbol, al igual que los Senju, pero, estos en un árbol que se encontraba a unos metros en frente de donde ellos se encontraban. Esto era irritante para los dos pares de hermanos, aun se encontraban jadeantes y mirándose asesinamente.

—"¡Mi padre me va a matar!" -Pensó con el evidente terror en sus ojos, Hashirama. Mirando para todos lados, encontrándose con una muy horrible vista de unos árboles quemados... muertos. El moreno se mordió los labios y apretaba los puños.

—Hermano ¿Estás bien? - Susurró Tobirama al ver a su hermano tan mortificado, dañándose el labio al morderse tan fuerte, logrando que sangrara.

—Si, no es nada Tobirama -Lo calmó mientras no quitaba los ojos de los Uchiha.

—Mierda -Murmuraron ambos Uchiha, si algo detestaban era la lluvia, no les gustaba para nada.

—Quedemos por el momento como un empate -Declaró Hashirama. Madara solo asintió, logrando que algunas gotas de agua bajaran por su rostro.

—La próxima vez, Senju, los acabaremos sin dificultad alguna -Ambos Uchiha miraron una vez más al cielo, frunciendo el seño ante el mal clima que no las daba de mejorar.

Madara recordaba perfectamente cómo fue que ocurrieron las cosas y qué fue lo que les llevó a esa embarazosa situación con los Senju. La lluvia había cesado hace media hora, pero, había comenzado aproximadamente hace cuatro horas y eso estresó en demasía a los cuatro, dado el hecho que no podían hacer más que quedarse sentados, observándose entre ellos y esperar a que la lluvia dejara de joder. Madara dio un suspiro de irritación, viendo como Izuna tenía una respiración tranquila, al igual que Tobirama.

—"Ojala y así te viera siempre Senju." -Pensó Madara. Pasaron unos minutos y ya harto Madara de estar pensando en nada, cuidadosamente, acomodó a su hermano menor en el cálido pasto y sin más, prosiguió a acompañar a su enemigo en su baño, después de todo, el también necesitaba uno. A paso lento, Madara se encaminó hacia un hermoso lago no muy lejos de ahí, en el cual, yacía Hashirama nadando, con la luz de la luna iluminando su desnudes. Un panorama que dejo perplejo al mayor de los Uchiha.

Mientras Madara veía como Hashirama nadaba en el agua, el moreno comenzó a sentirse observado, así que se giro para encarar a su rival.

—¿Qué quieres, Madara? -Preguntó con voz fría, si fuera por él, comenzaría de nuevo una pelea, pero ya no tenia chakra por un lado, y por el otro, no quería despertar a su hermano menor y al de su rival.

—¿Qué acaso no puedo bañarme? -Preguntó el Uchiha. El moreno calló por unos segundos antes de responderle.

—¿Tienes que observarme para bañarte? -Senju estaba algo incomodo con la mirada del Uchiha sobre su cuerpo, por su parte, Madara solo sonrió respondiéndole.

—Senju, es imposible no observarte en estos momentos. -Dice esbozando una sonrisa que sin duda alguna, aterró al moreno de sobremanera. El moreno sacudió su cabeza, alejando los pensamientos que le llegaron para con el Uchiha.

—Date prisa -Dijo el moreno, mientras se daba la vuelta para no ver como su adversario se desvestía.

—Juu -Rió Madara, antes de despojarse de sus pantalones y ropa interior, ya que su camiseta ahora le servía a su hermano menor como manta.- Vamos, como si no hubieras visto antes a un hombre desnudo -Dijo con sorna al momento de meterse al agua.

—En realidad no. -Dijo Hashirama con un rubor cubriéndole casi todo el rostro y unos flequillos cayendo sobre su frente. Madara se metió a la tibia agua, sintiendo un poco mas de frio, pero, al poco tiempo se esfumó.

—¿Entonces nunca viste a nadie desnudo? -Preguntó burlón Madara a su rival que solo le miraba entrecerrando los ojos.

—¡Calla, Uchiha! -Exaltó un poco el mayor, causándole gracia a su rival.

—¿Ni siquiera a tu hermano? -Siguió picándole el menor, mientras nadaba hacia el Senju. Una vez que hubo llegado donde él, comenzó a nadar en círculos, acosándolo con la mirada.

—No, Tobirama y yo seremos unidos, pero no hasta ese punto... ¿Acaso tú e Izuna...?

—Solemos bañarnos juntos, después de todo es mi hermano -Aburrido de nadar en círculos, el pelinegro comenzó a mojarse su larga melena.

Senju miraba las acciones de su adversario, como se remojaba sus oscuros cabellos con aquella agua. Madara tenía desactivado el mangenkyo, estaba demasiado exhausto como para activarlo aun en esos momentos.

—¿Qué tanto miras Senju? ¿A caso soy irresistible? -Bromeó Madara haciendo que el nombrado desviara la mirada con el rubor aun decorando su rostro.

—Cierra la boca, Madara. -Respondió molesto.

—Senju, ¿En serio nunca te tomaste una ducha con tu hermano menor? -Preguntó incrédulo Madara. -¿Ya ni con tu padre? -Rió el Uchiha, pero, calló al ver como Senju se estremeció ante esa pregunta.

—Algunas veces... Cuando era niño -El moreno cerró sus ojos ante los recuerdos, prefirió sumergirse un rato para olvidar aquellos pensamientos que inundaban su mente. Al salir a tomar aire, pudo notar como el Uchiha estaba más cerca de él que antes.

—¿Por qué tanta incomodidad cuando menciono a tu padre? -Dijo Madara con una ceja arriba, dándole mas intriga al ver que el Senju se estremecía.

—...Mi padre siempre ha sido bastante estricto conmigo. No permite errores de ningún tipo, no tengo derecho a equivocarme en nada. -Hashirama cerró los ojos, sin poder evitar que una pequeña lagrima escapara de ellos, cosa que el Uchiha notó.

—Parece que tu padre te tiene muy presionado. -Dijo Madara, mas Senju solo calló con una expresión seria sobre su rostro. - ¿Cada cuándo te da muestras de afecto? -Preguntó Madara serio.

—Deja de preguntarme sobre mi padre...-Murmuró con voz baja Hashirama y otro par de lagrimas escurriendo desde sus ojos.

—¿Por qué? -Preguntó Madara, por un lado le sorprendía ver al serio, maduro y sereno Líder Senju derramando lagrimas, por otro lado, sentía un poco... solo un poco de lastima por su enemigo.

—No es como si tú no hubieras experimentado el dolor de que tu padre te exija tanto, después de todo, eres dos años menor que yo y ya eres líder de tu Clan -El moreno tomó con sus manos algo de agua para mojarse la cara, tratando de volver a tener su compostura.

—De hecho, no lo sé, no experimenté mucho el trato con mi padre, soy huérfano desde que tengo once años. Por ello Izuna y yo deseábamos volvernos fuertes, para al menos dejar una marca en el Clan Uchiha, ahora ambos somos líderes -Sin saber muy bien por qué, el Uchiha coloco una mano en el hombro de su enemigo, sin decir nada, solo manteniendo la mano en ese lugar.

Hashirama se sintió un poco más tranquilo. Se quedó callado, pensando lo que acababa de escuchar de los labios de Madara; No pudo evitar sentir tristeza por el Uchiha, pero, salió de sus pensamientos cuando escuchó al mismo hablar.

—No necesito tu compasión, Senju. -Dice el Uchiha, notando como su enemigo le miró momentos antes. Por su parte, Hashirama frunció el ceño.

—Lo siento. -Dice hastiado el mayor.- Ya he terminado de bañarme, si me disculpas. -Senju estuvo a punto de salir, pero, se estremeció al sentir como el Uchiha, pasaba su brazo derecho por su abdomen, mientras que con la izquierda comenzó a acariciar su pecho.

—¿No sabías que estabas tan bien formado, Senju? -Murmuró Madara a su oído, apoyándose un poco en el cuerpo tan hermoso del mayor para poder hablarle sensualmente, ya que la diferencia de alturas era de diez centímetros.

—¡¿Qué haces? -Gritó alarmado el moreno mientras miraba ambas manos descender hasta sus caderas, pegando ambos cuerpos.- No -Murmuró al sentir el cuerpo del pelinegro contra él suyo. Senju pudo sentir el ya endurecido y enorme sexo de su rival entre sus glúteos, haciendo que se ruborizara aun más y comenzara a forcejear incomodo.

—¿Qué ocurre Senju? -Preguntó cínico Madara mientras comenzaba a pellizcar los pezones del mayor, haciendo que este gimiera un poco.

—¡Madara, suéltame! -Exclamó aun mas incomodo Hashirama, sintiendo como el hombre que se encontraba a sus espaldas, comenzó a deslizar su mano hacia su virilidad. -Hmm...-Senju se mordió los labios, con un potente rojo en sus mejillas, haciendo reír al menor.

—Senju, sí que la tienes grande. -Sonrió Madara, susurrándole esto al oído.

—Déjame... Ah -El moreno dejo salir un gemido más audible al sentir como los dedos del Uchiha comenzaban a juguetear con su semi-erecto miembro, pellizcando levemente el glande.

—La tienes muy dura Hashirama -El menor mordió el lóbulo del mayor, logrando que este se pusiera mas rojo y con una erección palpable.- Oh mira nada más, que bien escondido lo tenías -Dijo Madara al ver el enorme pene que se cargaba su rival.

Hashirama jadeaba incomodo ante el acoso que le tenía el menor, quien sin pudor alguno comenzó a mover su mano por toda la extensión del moreno.

—¡Madara! ¡Ahhh¡ ¡S...suéltame! -Hashirama gemía más que ruborizado, golpeando a Madara con sus codos, pero nulo, el Uchiha lo tenía muy agarrado y no daba señales de querer soltarle. Sin más, Hashirama entre-cerró los ojos, sintiendo el enorme placer en su sexo, mientras que un par de dedos no paraban de pellizcar sus ya erectas tetillas.

—Me gustas -Susurró Madara mientras lamía el fuerte cuello de su rival.- Me encantaría cogerte toda la noche - Ahora sus dientes se aferraban a su piel, mordiendo hasta el punto de causarle una herida de la cual, leves gotas de sangre comenzaron a bajar, las cuales fueron retiradas por la lengua del Uchiha.

—¡Mhn! -Hashirama trató de contener un gemido cuando un dedo profanó su estrecha entrada. El mismo dedo comenzó a moverse hacia adentro y hacia afuera, sacándole gemidos de dolor al moreno quien no paraba de pedir que su rival le soltara.

—Senju, dices que nunca en tu vida has estado con un hombre. Pues esta será la mejor de tus noches. -Susurró de nuevo el Uchiha, provocando que el sometido se estremeciera. Madara seguía aun penetrando aquel musculo con su dedo, tratando de encontrar cierta parte de su anatomía.

—¡Ahh! -Gritó fuertemente el Senju, al momento en el que el dedo de Madara alcanzó a rosar su próstata. El moreno tenía la respiración acelerada, las mejillas al rojo vivo, una erección muy palpable que era manipulada por la mano del Uchiha. -Ahm... ¡Madara! ¡Voy a venirme! -Justo en ese momento, el Senju experimentó las sensaciones del orgasmo, la tensión del momento hasta llegar al placer máximo, liberando su esperma, dejando que se mezclara con el agua. Madara sonrió victorioso al ver como Senju jadeaba algo agotado por su reciente orgasmo. Estuvieron en silencio por unos cortos minutos, hasta que Madara le tiró de sus largos cabellos, obligando al moreno a que le viese a la cara.

—Senju, aun no he tenido mi satisfacción. -Susurró Madara, mordiendo por nueva cuenta su cuello, acción que provocó que Hashirama volviera a tener una erección.

—¡No! ¡No, Madara, yo no soy el juguete sexual de nadie! -Exclamó molesto Hashirama al sentir como Madara acariciaba su abdomen, jugando con su ombligo.

—¿Pero qué dices? Si ya estas duro de nuevo -Murmuró con sus labios pegados al cuello del mayor, dejando la marca de sus dientes y boca, sacándole pequeños gemidos al castaño.

—No... Madara -Soltó el Senju un jadeo.

—Me gustas para ser mi perra -Los labios de Madara apresaron uno de los pezones de Hashirama, degustándolo mientras dirigía la mano del mayor a su hombría para que la tocase.

—Hmm... -Hashirama gimió incomodo, sintiendo como su mano era manipulada por la del Uchiha, obligándole a masturbar su dotada virilidad. El moreno miró ruborizado aquel enorme musculo de su rival, a lo que el mismo sonrió prepotente.

—¿Te gusta lo qué ves, Senju? -Rió Madara, sacando un gruñido por parte del aludido. Sin más, el Uchiha cambió su expresión sonriente por una seria, antes de estampar a Senju contra la orilla del lago, haciendo que Senju soltara un quejido, apoyándose en el pasto.

—¡¿Qué carajos te pasa, Uchiha? -Gritó sonrojado el Senju, mirando al menor abrir sus piernas.- ¡No te atrevas! -Un certero golpe fue directo al estomago del mayor, sofocándolo.- Ugh

—Calla, Senju -El sharingan brillaba en los ojos de Madara.- No querrás despertar a nuestros hermanos ¿O si? -Dijo con burla. No fue sino hasta en ese momento en el que Hashirama recordó a los dos menores. Madara aprovechó la distracción de su enemigo para abrirle aun más las piernas y obtener una buena vista de su agujero, provocando que el Uchiha se mordiera los labios de excitación, mientras Hashirama miraba con terror lo que estaba por ocurrir.

—¡Madara! ¡Por favor! -Senju pidió... no, no pidió, rogó con cierta angustia en su voz que le soltara, pero, Madara solo le miró con una sonrisa.

—Yo no me detengo hasta haber terminado con mis objetivos, Senju. -Dice entrecerrando los ojos y frunciendo el ceño. Madara tomó sutilmente su pene y comenzó a refregárselo burlonamente al mayor en su musculó, haciéndole temblar de miedo.

—¡Ah! -Hashirama lanzó un fuerte grito al sentir al Uchiha entrar por completo en él, abriéndose paso por su ex-virgen entrada, sintiendo claramente como su cuerpo era mancillado, como sus caderas eran tomadas con fuerza, mientras Madara embestía chocando su pelvis contra su trasero, sacándole gritos y gemidos por igual.

—¡Joder Senju! ¡Eres tan estrecho! -Logró decir Madara entre gruñidos y gemidos, al momento en que comenzaba un vaivén rítmico, metiendo y sacando su hombría del trasero del líder del Clan Senju, quien ahora gemía enterrando las uñas en la tierra, arrancando el pasto con sus manos mientras en su fuero interno intentaba callar los altos gemidos y gritos.

Los ecos se volvían más y más potentes, chocando contra las rígidas rocas, siendo empujados por el viento. Hashirama estaba cegado del dolor y placer, quería más y a la vez quería el fin. Madara, notando el claro éxtasis en el rostro de su enemigo, sonrió satisfactoriamente, aumentando la velocidad de sus acciones, tomando fuertemente las caderas ajenas. Los gemidos eran música para sus oídos, el morbo de sentir que el mismo sería el autor del placer ajeno, le hacía hundirse en el más peligroso de los delirios.

—¡Madara! ¡Aaahh! -Senju crujía los dientes, en su nulo intento de querer ahogar los vulgares sonidos que escapaban de su boca. Madara sentía como su adversario enterraba las uñas en su espalda. Este era uno de los más vergonzosos y excitantes placeres que habían experimentado ambos, sus cuerpos ya estaban más que sudorosos, producto del intimo contacto que estaban teniendo en esos momentos.

Mientras tanto, Izuna se removía incomodo, mas fue despertado por los altos ruidos que se escuchaban a lo lejos.

—¿Qué... es ese sonido? -Murmuró el Uchiha más joven mientras se despabilaba, mirando a su alrededor, notando que su rival también despertaba.

—No lo sé. Suenan como a... ¿Gemidos? -Dijo Tobirama mientras se estiraba, seguramente mañana tendría algún dolor en su anatomía por la mala postura al dormir. No lo dudaba.

—Deberíamos ir a ver. Además, no están nuestros hermanos -Dijo Izuna mientras miraba a su alrededor, buscando a su hermano.

—Vamos -Ambos jóvenes se dispusieron a buscar a sus hermanos, caminando lentamente y con cuidado. Al llegar a un lago, una escena los sorprendió. Eran los dos mayores, teniendo relaciones, siendo Madara el dominante.

—N…nunca me esperé esto -Murmuró Tobirama con un creciente sonrojo en sus blancas mejillas, vagamente comenzó a sentirse excitado. Movió su cabeza a ambos lados, ignorando la presente excitación.

—Yo tampoco, siempre pensé que mi hermano era heterosexual -Comentó Izuna, con el sonrojo marcado en sus mejillas, mirando las acciones de los mayores, como Madara embestía contra el cuerpo de su rival y como Hashirama gemía sin pudor alguno por el placer.

Los menores observaban, con la impresión en sus ojos, como Madara tomó a su rival por los cabellos y calló los sonoros gritos con un excitante beso. Hashirama con un enorme rubor en su rostro, correspondió a la muestra de "afecto", entre-abriendo los labios para dar paso a la cálida lengua del menor. El moreno no quiso quedarse atrás y sin más, al igual que el Uchiha, tomó rudamente los alborotados y largos cabellos de Madara con el fin de intensificar aquel beso.

—Hm... -Izuna jadeaba algo incomodo por la escena, llamando la atención del albino que tan solo le miró con una sonrisa de medio lado y los ojos ligeramente cerrados. -¡¿Q...qué haces? -Exclamó Izuna al sentir como el mayor le estampó contra la corteza de un árbol, pegando así sus cuerpos.

—Izuna, sueles aparentar ser alguien temible y cruel, pero, puedo ver que detrás de esa jodida fachada eres alguien bastante ingenuo... Y eso me gusta. -Murmuró sonriente Tobirama, mientras comenzaba a acariciar la suave y pálida piel del menor... mucho más pálida que la suya propia.

Por su parte, los mayores seguían acariciándose y besándose sin el más mínimo pudor. Hashirama le acariciaba los cabellos y espalda a Madara, estrujando en su camino los bien cuidados glúteos del Uchiha. Este por su parte, no paraba de embestir a su rival, excitándose aun mas al sentir como su trasero era fuertemente estrujado por las manos ajenas. Ambos amantes se separaron por la falta de aire, para luego volver a besarse apasionadamente. Ahora Hashirama tenía las piernas rodeando las caderas del Uchiha, dejando que aquél órgano viril profanara más su entrada, logrando tocar el cielo con los dedos cuando Madara daba una fuerte estocada a ese punto de interminable placer.

—¡Madara! ¡Dale, ahí! -Gritó el Senju al momento en el que Madara daba una fuerte estocada a su próstata, causándole un placer enorme al moreno.

—Como quieras, Senju -Madara volvió a morder el cuello de su oponente, el cual ya tenía marcas muy notorias mientras tomaba las caderas del mayor para así bajar, usando todo el peso del moreno y que su pene se hundiera más. Ante esto, ambos lanzaron un sonoro gemido de placer. Ambos hombres se encontraban en su límite, aquellos momentos de contacto íntimo fue fenomenal para los mayores. Hashirama apretaba mas caderas de Madara con sus piernas, al igual que con sus uñas profanaba la suave piel de sus hombros y parte de su espalda. Madara embestía fuertemente, jadeando en el oído del mayor, excitándolos aun más. El placer dado por los golpes en la próstata de Hashirama se volvía cada vez mayor, por lo que ambos se volvieron aun más sensibles ante el contacto; Los movimientos se volvían cada vez más agresivos, aumentando el placer de ambos; Con cada embiste dado, mas gemidos escapaban de sus bocas. El mayor no aguantaría por mucho tiempo, al igual que el Uchiha.

—¡Aaaah! -Los mayores dieron un último y audible grito. Hashirama sintió como su agujero se llenó de aquella sustancia blanquecina, mientras que Madara, al igual que Senju, sintió como su abdomen y pecho se mancharon de los espermas ajenos.

Ambos jadeaban bastante agotados por la actividad reciente; Madara aun no salía del interior de Hashirama y tan solo descansaba la cabeza en su pecho hasta recuperar las energías perdidas.

—Ah... Mierda -Murmuró Hashirama al momento en el que Madara salió de su interior, dejando un pequeño hilo de semen.- Duele -El mayor de los hermanos Senju, cerró los ojos, dejándose caer de espaldas contra el suave pasto, mientras Madara lo miraba.

—Se te ve bien el rostro así, sudoroso y cansado -Dijo Madara con algo de superioridad, tal vez en batalla Hashirama y él eran iguales, pero en esta ocasión, el Uchiha pudo superar al Senju de una manera única.

—¡Cállate! -El moreno se fue incorporando de a poco, metiéndose otra vez al agua, solo para limpiarse un poco, lo mismo hizo Madara y una vez que ambos consideraron que era tiempo de salir del agua, fueron a la orilla donde estaban sus ropas, aun algo húmedas.

—"Si mi padre se entera, me castra" -Fue lo que pensó el moreno con el terror en su rostro. Madara notó la intranquilidad en su enemigo.

—¿Senju, qué puede hacerte tu padre como para ponerte así? -Preguntó Madara incrédulo, con una ceja alzada, haciendo que el moreno se estremeciera un poco.

—Creo que la pregunta seria "¿Qué no me haría?". -Respondió Hashirama comenzando a vestirse, al igual que Madara, quien ahora se comenzaba a colocar los pantalones.

—Entonces si estas jodido. -Respondió Madara burlón, haciendo que el moreno le mirara con odio. -Vamos Senju, el no tiene porque enterarse. No creo que seas tan estúpido como para decirle. -Dice sonriendo de medio lado y el ceño ligeramente fruncido. Hashirama tan solo calló antes de dar un suspiro.

—Cierto. -Murmuró el mayor algo más tranquilo.- ¿Qué es ese ruido? -Preguntó a lo que ambos callaron para escuchar bien aquellos sonidos que no parecían estar muy lejos.

—¡Hmm! ¡Aahhh! ¡To...Tobirama! -Fue el grito que ambos escucharon, seguidos de muchos otros y acompañados por los choques de cuerpos. Los mayores tenían un notorio rubor en su rostro y los ojos ligeramente anchos por la impresión.

—Si que somos un mal ejemplo... -Dijo Madara a lo que ambos rieron antes de que Hashirama empujara contra el suelo a su rival y ahora amante.

—Ahora es mi revancha... Uchiha. -Sonrió prepotente Senju, haciendo que el Uchiha también sonriera.

—Muéstrame que tan bueno eres, Senju. -Respondió Madara, tomando al moreno por enésima vez de los cabellos, obligándole a unir sus labios.

Tal vez... tal vez incluso los más terribles días, tengan su lado positivo...


End file.
